


Secrets

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: Raffi realises a secret about Seven of nine, one which could damage her reputation.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Secrets

Raffi lay, spooned comfortably behind Seven of Nine, both worn from their days chores onboard La Sirena. 

Just as she was feeling the night begin to claim her, Seven began to stir and pivoted in her arms before wrapping her own around Raffi's waist, nestling her face into her neck with a contented hum which made Raffi smile. 

"Mmmm, who'd of guessed, " Raffi whispered, "Seven of Nine was such a cuddler?" she breathing out a small laugh. 

Seven released another contented sigh. 

"You had better not tell anyone" she mumbled, "I have a reputation to protect." She nuzzled her nose into the warmth of Raffi's skin. "One which I spent years building."

Raffi smiled into Seven's hairline. 

"Don't worry babe," she whispered, dropping a kiss onto her forehead, "your secret's safe with me."

Seven placed a lazy kiss her collarbone. 

"Hmmmmm, 'nk you." She managed just before their slumber claimed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Because sometimes we just need to cuddle xxx


End file.
